Bella s lost Personal Diary chapter 1
by Sarixoxo
Summary: This is the story of Amery Swan who moved with host family on Forks, the Webers. She finds an old diary of a mysterius girl named BELLA and she has to investigate more about her, even that Amery is living on Bella s old bedroom! Or Amery is bella s sister


**_Bella´s lost Personal Diary._**

**It was a rainy-cold tipic day on Forks city.**

**Amery watched from the sidewalk, some guys getting out of the buses.**

**Trip leaders were screaming out names to show them the family wich they would have to stay with.**

**She was part of a trip where they assign some kids to families and they live with that host family for the next 2 months.**

**It was a trip with 200 guys, and Amery was one of them.**

**--Amery Swan!--, Yelled one of the leaders.**

**--That´s me, sir--, She answered**

**-- You´ll stay with the CheneyWeber family!-- the leader said, pointing to an old woman and man and a guy of almost Amery´s age.**

**The family smiled to her and she went with them.**

**--You look georgeus!-- Mrs. Weber kept saying meanwhile Mr Weber was driving to the house.**

**--You´ll have your own room, we spent all yesterday´s afternoon to make it comfortable to you.**

**--Oh, sir—Amery said, -- it wasn´t very necesary i could do it myself today.**

**--Foolishness! We really had fun doing it, hadn´t we, Dylan?-- asked mr. Cheney to the guy next to Amery.**

**--Oh, yeah. I hope you like it, amery.-- Dylan, smiled.**

**Dylan was tall, brown haired and eyes as honey´s color, she noticed he was really clever. He would be like Amery´s perfect host brother of her new host family on Forks.**

**Finally they got into the house, it wasn´t big, but not little. Dylan showed Amery her bedroom, upstairs and next to the bathroom. "Great, only one bathroom" Amery thought.**

**---So, this is your bedroom-- Dylan said– I hope you like purple!**

**Amery looked at the bed´s color.**

**--Yeah, purple´s cool.--Amery said**

**--I´ll leave you alone for a moment so you can get comfortable—Dylan smiled at her and leaved the room.**

**That night she couln´t sleep well. The rain was kicking the window harder and harder. It was later than midnight and everybody was asleep.**

**Amery walked downstairs to the kitchen and poured some water on a glass. She drinked it and walked across the living room.**

**The were some pictures of Dylan when he was a baby. Next to them was a picture of Mrs and Mr Cheney. With a note at the bottom of the picture. _"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, forever in love" _**

**In the picture Angela and Ben were kissing, behind them was a beautiful woman with bown hair and next to her, a man with hair like gold, tall and even more than hadsome, they were holding each other´s hands, they were a couple. Then, next to the man, was a taned guy, as tall as the first one and was holding hands with a little girl with curly brown hair, really alike to the beautiful woman. They were all smiling, staring at the just married couple at the center.**

**--I see you´re very intersted on my pictures.-- said a female voice behind Amery.**

**Mrs weber was on her pijamas sitting on a chair.**

**--They are really good-- answered Amery.**

**-- I took almost all those pictures, taking pictures is my hobbie.**

**-- I see, that´s Dylan when he was young.**

**--Yes, he haven´t change too much.**

**Amery looked again at all the pictures, there was one of a little boy that wasn´t Dylan.**

**--Who´s him?**

**Angela weber gasped**

**--hmmm, that´s my son.**

**--Really? But he´s not Dylan**

**--No, his name was Edward, I named him like my old friend, on that picture.**

**She pointed to mrs weber wedding picture and she saw the tall, pale white man at the back.**

**-- Sorry, mrs weber, but what happened to Edward, your son?**

**--Oh, unfourtunately he died when he was too young.**

**--Oh i´m so sorry.**

**--Don´t worry, honey, it´s Ok.-- smiled mrs Weber – By the way, Dylan is not my son!**

**-- Isn´t he?-- Amery was surprised – I thought he was!**

**--No! He is my nephew.-- Angela smiled again.**

**Amery was ever more surprised.**

**--My sister, brittany, died 2 years ago. -- said mrs weber-- his husband ran away and we couldn´t localizate him and we adopted Dylan.**

**After, chatting with mrs. Weber a few hours, they went to sleep.**

**The rain stopped and Amery went to her bedroom.**

**She opened the closet. There was a dusty box above it. **_**"Property of Bella" **_**She grabbed it down and opened it. **

**Inside the box was an old book, titled "**_**Wuthering Heights" , **_**some T-shirts, Hairbrushes and another book that caught Amery´s attention.**

**Amery grabbed it, and opened, on the first page someone wrote:**

**_"This is my personal Diary. Only me, Bella, is allowed to read and write on it."_**


End file.
